winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx (Form)
Winx is a Fairy Form introduced in Season 1. *'Previous Transformation:' None *'Next Transformation:' Charmix Overview In Season 1, Stella introduces Winx when fighting Knut in Gardenia Park. Winx is the standard Fairy Form for Alfea fairies. Appearance Original |-|Normal= The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two-or-three-color color schemes. The wings are plain and small. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops, and dresses. For accessories, there is a combination of gloves, bracelets, wrist cuffs, brooches, chokers, tiaras, headphones, headbands, and helmets. Hairstyles often remain unchanged or very slightly changed. Shoes are often in some form of heeled boots. |-|Corrupted= The outfits become darker, the accessories change shape and color, and the wings and shoe heels have sharper edges. The eyes may change color and shape, and the fairy may gain make-up on eyelids and lips. The hair gets thicker and somewhat messier. Redesign |-|Normal= The outfits and accessories remain unchanged. The wings gain glitter on the inside and glowing auras on the outside. |-|Corrupted= The outfits and accessories only change color. The eyes may change shape and color and the fairy may gain makeup on eyelids and lips. The wings, hair, and shoe heels remain unchanged. There may be a pair of leggings in matching color in addition to the outfit. The wings have glitter on the inside and glowing auras on the outside. Requirements A fairy is usually able to transform when she has a strong enough will and fully believes in her magical capabilities. Magical Abilities Fairies can more easily manifest their magic than when they are in civilian form as well as use more powerful spells. Known Winx Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery |-|Original= Bloom's Winx - WCEp106.png|Bloom's Winx Fairy Stella.png|Stella's Winx Fairy Flora.png|Flora's Winx Musa - Winx.jpg|Musa's Winx (Short Hair) Musa Magia2.jpg|Musa's Winx (Long Hair; Cinélume) Musa Magic Winx Long Hair 4Kids.jpg|Musa's Winx (Long Hair; 4Kids) Tecna's Winx Form.jpg|Tecna's Winx Aisha's Winx Form.jpg|Aisha's Winx WinX-3x01-MagicWinX.jpg|Winx's Winx |-|Redesign= Bloom Winx Nickelodeon.jpg|Bloom's Charmix Stella's Winx Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg|Stella's Charmix Flora's Winx Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg|Flora's Charmix Musa Magic Charmix 2.jpg|Musa's Charmix Tecna's Winx - Nick.jpg|Tecna's Charmix Aisha Winx Nickelodeon.jpg|Aisha's Charmix MC.jpg|Winx Charmix Trivia *The word "Winx" has two completely different concepts and meanings in the series, depending on the dub. It is the name of the Winx Club and: **In the Cinélume dub, it becomes the name of standard transformation for Alfea fairies. **In the 4Kids dub, it is a fairy’s magical energy that can be drawn from a power source. *In the Nickelodeon Specials, the transformation is named "Charmix." *During the original transformation sequence: **Aisha is the only Winx not to be in her civilian clothing. ***She is also the only Winx not to make an "X" with her fingers. **Stella is the only Winx to have her hairstyle changed in this form. **Bloom and Aisha's backgrounds are the same. **Flora's wings are missing during her final pose in the original transformation. *This is the first Fairy Form of Musa to include a disco dance floor motif in her transformation sequence, with the second being Believix. *In the 4Kids dub of Season 3, hair was layered on top of Musa's original transformation sequence rather than using the reanimated sequence used by Cinélume and Nickelodeon, as 4Kids received an unfinished version of the third season. **This also makes her the only Winx member to have three different Winx transformation sequences. *Flora's pose in the Nickelodeon Specials is identical to that of her Believix. *Bloom's pose in the Nickelodeon Specials was only seen twice; once in "Revenge of the Trix" and again in "The Shadow Phoenix". Transformation Sequences Winx Club Full Transformation - Magic Winx Winx Club Full Transformation - Magic Charmix Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Category:Forms Category:Fairies Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Specials Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Alfea